


Deserving All of You

by morcabre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: The serum stopped working the next day after Steve left New York City.





	Deserving All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for square O1 of my MCU bingo card (prompt "Pre-Serum or De-serumed Steve")
> 
> Currently un-betaed

The serum stopped working the next day after Steve left New York City. He managed to call Natasha, and she dragged him to S.H.I.E.L.D., whose scientists poked and prodded him to their hearts' delight, but eventually shook their heads and said there was nothing to be done about that. The serum probably just gave out, what after keeping him alive for 70 years. That's when Tony got involved, because let's be honest, who wouldn't. But also because S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists had nothing on his and Bruce's combined geniuse. Well, or so he thought. Tony did his required reading, of course, but still did not become an expert on how the serum worked, exactly. And while Bruce was actually an expert, he had no answers either. 

He still did Capsicle a better turn than S.H.I.E.L.D. and at least gave him a place to live in. Steve probably even liked it, too, because he proceeded not to leave his room for the first two weeks after Tony and Bruce admitted their defeat. 

And then Steve did leave the room. And during the months that followed Tony became gradually aware of four things:  
\- Steve was an incredibly grumpy individual;  
\- he was a good person, in a way that kind of made you want to believe that maybe some day you could be, too;  
\- he got sick too easily; seriously, that time he got an asthma attack, Tony's heart almost gave up on him;  
\- Tony actually really liked him.

They also might've started dating at some point. At least, Steve said so, and he was really stubborn, so Tony didn't argue (because let's be honest, who would). 

Tony also gradually became aware of the fact that maybe he didn't really mind the whole 'being in a team' thing. Natasha moved in the Tower a few weeks after Steve, so it would be easier to keep tabs on Tony, and not at all because she was worried about ex-Cap. Then Clint followed her, and Rhodey started dropping by every time he was in New York City. At this point the only person they were missing was Thor. It was almost cozy, actually, not that Tony would ever say that out loud. 

That all could've explained why today Tony made an executive decision to hide in his workshop. Because it turned out that the serum did not, in fact, stopped working, it was all Loky's farewell gift and easily fixed, and Cap was now back to his muscled glory, and Tony might've not known how to deal with that.

Tony heard a knock and turned to see Cap. He went back to the gauntlet he was fixing and sighed. It was hard enough to fight his thoughts while he was on his own, how they didn't need him anymore, how Steve didn't need him anymore. The last thing Tony needed now was for Steve to come in and start saying things to be used as fuel for his brain's self-deprecating tendencies.

The door opened with a hissing sound, and Tony felt himself get more tense with every step Steve took closer to him. He stopped a few steps away. Tony's phone beeped with an incoming message, and he distractedly reached for it and unblocked it. The message was a picture from Steve.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rbd1s8)

Tony snorted and turned to Steve.

"Who taught you to use memes, old man? Because you're doing this one wrong."

"Am I, really? Also, I am perfectly capable of doing my own research, thank you very much," Steve sighed. "So?"

"So," said Tony.

"Will you go on another date with me?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I deserve it really," said Tony, smirking.

"Tony," Steve frowned at him. "Don't joke like that."

Tony really liked that frown. He smiled.

"Of course I will."


End file.
